Everything She Wanted
by xshoeee
Summary: Hermione Has to tutor Draco, but Ron gets Jealous. Who will she end up with? I'm not good with summaries, but Please read! First fanfic!
1. The New Boy

**Chapter 1 The New Boy**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! I"M FREAKIN RICH!!!!!! not**

**A/N:** Hey this is my first fanfic so PLEASE review!!!!!  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out of her car at the train station, "I'm almost late!" She quickly kissed her mum and dad good-bye and ran off towards platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she got there. "Hullo, 'Mione" said Ron as she approached. "Thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, "we we're really worried".  
  
"Sure you were" she countered, "well we better hurry then!"  
  
With that the three of them casually leaned through the barrier. After they were seated comfortably and had eaten their snacks from the trolley, Orlando, the head boy who had intense dark eyes and a smile to die for, came in to call Hermione to the prefects meeting. This was no shock to her because she had been a prefect the year before as well. On entering the prefect's compartment she saw many familiar faces, as well as the new fifth year prefects. A tall boy with silvery, white, blonde hair and beautiful clear grey eyes, lounging in the corner caught her eye. "Hmmm" she wondered, "I've never seen him before, but he looks much too old to be a fifth year...he must be a new transfer. I wonder where he's from?"  
  
"Well" said the new head girl, Ariel, "I know most of you, but would the new prefects please introduce themselves by Name, Year, and House?"  
  
Hermione listened lazily until it was the adorable blonde boy's turn. Before he spoke he glanced around the room, and when he saw her looking, he smirked. "Wait" thought Hermione, "I know that smirk..." Suddenly her jaw dropped wide open. "OH MY GOSH...it's... it's..."

"Draco Malfoy, 6th year, Slytherin" said the boy. Hermione's Jaw didn't close. "When did he get so... so... much more mature and well? HOT", thought the astonished Hermione. After he had finished, Draco sat back down. When he saw that Hermione still had her mouth wide open his smirk grew into a full arrogant grin. Hermione's mouth snapped shut. "Oh, that awful cocky boy! Why does he think he's above everyone else?? I mean he's just rolling in money and completely hot. What's so great about that? oh yea... those things are good.... Listen to me. Thinking nice thoughts about Malfoy. What on earth is wrong with me??? She was brought out of her thoughts when Ariel said, "That will be all. See you at school!" Hermione rushed out of the compartment to tell Harry and Ron about Malfoy, well not that he was hot, but that he was a prefect, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"So, Granger", it was Malfoy, "surprised to see me as a prefect weren't you?"  
  
Hermione let out an inaudible sigh of relief, at least he didn't guess the real reason she was gaping earlier.  
  
"Yes, actually I was" she replied with sugary false niceness.  
  
"I know what you're thinking" said Malfoy, "and no, me father didn't buy my way in. I, how did you phrase it before? Oh yes, got in on pure talent. My potions final, which might I add, had a 10 point higher score than yours, added with my improvement in other classes, and, ahem... talent on the Quidditch field, got me in. Now run that back to your little friends."  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione "You are insufferable!!" and with that she turned on her heel and strode off. She could hear his amused laughter as she went. "He does have a rather nice laugh," she thought, and then, "Oh my GOSH!! What am I thinking?!?" By then she was back to the compartment she shared with Harry and Ron?  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and sat down before saying, "You wouldn't even begin to believe it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Hey I hope you enjoyed!! This was kind of a cliffie but I'll update again today!!**hapter 6: Roommates


	2. At Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: At Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter. If I did I would be rolling in cash.  
  
**A/N: Nect chapter is up!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Just try us" said Ron, "after what all if us have been through, I seriously doubt whether there is anything we couldn't believe."  
  
"Well" said Hermione, "Here goes... Guess who was at the prefects meeting?  
  
"I dunno" said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"Malfoy" replied Hermione with disgust.  
  
"HIM??" Ron exclaimed, "How'd that little ferret get to be a prefect?"  
  
"Well I sure don't know!" said Hermione. Then she watched as Harry and Ron's jaws dropped wide open.  
  
"I was surprised too."  
  
"Hermione" said Ron "surprise is SUCH an understatement. Now the slimy git will be turning us into Snape for detention all year long!"  
  
Just then Ginny popped into the compartment. "We're almost at school" she said, "Hermione, you better come change into your robes in my compartment."  
  
"O.k." said Hermione, "bye guys! See you in a bit!"  
  
After Hermione had changed, the train had stopped and she just had time to run off to the horseless carriages. After the sorting ceremony, Hermione had just begun to eat when Ariel bent over her shoulder to tell her they were holding another prefects meeting.  
  
"What" said Harry, "Another one???"  
  
"Guess so," said Hermione. She followed Ariel into a back room she had never seen before. Everyone else was already seated when she walked in. The only empty seat was between Malfoy and Padme, (a Ravenclaw 5th year) "Oh GREAT" she thought. Malfoy looked Hermione from head to toe as if he was appraising her worth, before she sat down.  
  
"It seems that the professors and students enjoyed the Yule Ball so much two years ago, that they want to begin holding an annual Winter Formal." said Orlando the completely adorable Head Boy. "They want us to go ahead and decide on the major details, so that we can have a head start. First should dress robes or muggle formal wear be required?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand, "Why don't we switch off each year?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Orlando. There didn't seem to be any opposition, so he went on. "Next what years would be allowed to attend?" Fourth years and above was quickly decided upon. It was also added that younger students invited by older ones could attend. "Finally, What day?" The first Saturday of Christmas Holiday was unanimous. "Well that's all for now" said Ariel, "Thanks!"  
  
The dining hall was empty when they got outside, so Hermione headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy was shortly ahead of her, and Peeves was bouncing behind. Suddenly Peeves called out "HEY MALFOY!" and just as he turned, tripped Hermione. She landed flat on top of Malfoy, with her head on his chest. "Wow he has a nice chest," thought a dazed Hermione. And it really was, Malfoy had grown broader and more muscular over the summer, as well as taller. They lay there shocked, until...

"MALFOY??" exclaimed Professor Snape,  
  
"HERMIONE?!?!" shouted Harry and Ron with even more disbelief.  
  
"Err...what is this," asked Snape.  
  
"What the heck?" shouted Ron. Hermione quickly rolled off Malfoy.  
  
"Oh professor!" gasped Hermione "we were leaving the Prefects meeting when peeves tripped me and I errr..."  
  
"Landed on me" finished Malfoy.  
  
"Well I certainly hope that's all" replied Snape, "For a second I thought that..."  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione were making out!" said Ron in disgust.  
  
"Don't think so" said Malfoy with an air of arrogance (that Ron personally thought should be fined), "Don't get any ideas Granger."  
  
"Uck, as if I'd like a git like you."  
  
"Well" said Snape "I think that all of you should be getting back to your dormitories"  
  
After Harry Ron and Hermione we out of hearing distance of Snape and Malfoy, Ron said "You weren't really doing anything were you??"  
  
"Honestly! If you don't already know me that well then you don't deserve to know."  
  
"Alright, Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I just wanted to be sure"  
  
"If I were you", said Harry "I'd go take a long bath now. You have a lot to recover from" he snickered.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll go now. See ya in the morning."  
  
When Hermione entered the bathroom, she had the strange feeling she wasn't alone, but she figured it was just the mermaid. She had already taken off her robe and peeled off her sweater, when she heard a voice. "HERMIONE!" it said. When she turned she saw that it was Malfoy in the swimming pool size Prefect's bathtub.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"I didn't see you!!!" "Thank God!" thought Hermione, "At least the foam's thick enough I can't see anything!" Then a voice in the back of her head said, "wait... is that good?"  
  
"Err would you please turn around?" said a slightly coloring Malfoy.  
  
"Oh" she gasped. She was so shocked she didn't know she was gaping again. Quickly she turned  
  
"Ok" he said finally. When she turned back around he wasn't wearing a shirt. For the second time that day he eyed her up and down. The he pulled on his sweater as he smiled coolly and said, "Wow, for a mudblood, you do have a nice figure" Hermione turned bright red as she realized that she was wearing only her bra and skirt. Malfoy walked out laughing softly to himself. "He really does have a nice laugh, and OH MY GOSH he has the nicest chest I've ever seen!" she couldn't help but think.  
  
After she heard the door close she drained and refilled the tub, took a nice long bath, and went up to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. Everyone was asleep when she got there, so she quietly stepped into bed. The last thing she heard before she went to sleep was Malfoy's soft laughter inside her head.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** PLEASE Review!!!


	3. Arithmacy

**Chapter 3: Arithmancy**

**A/N: If i owned Harry Potter.. I would have a flying pig..are there flying pigs??!Then NO I do not.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione woke up early and headed down to the Great Hall. She didn't meet anyone on the way there...especially not Malfoy, she thought. She didn't know how she would ever live the "incidents" of the night before down. Malfoy sure wasn't going to let that happen. When she got there she took out her schedule to see what classes she had that day. No surprises. First Arithmancy with, ugh...Slytherin. At least she knew Malfoy wouldn't be in that class. After that, one of her favorite classes, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then Lunch and Potions with (no not again)...Slytherin.  
  
She finished her breakfast and headed to Arithmancy. She knew she'd be early, but she wanted to have time to chat with Professor Vector before class, but when she got there, she wasn't alone. Malfoy was in the room. "What is HE doing here?" she said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy? He's taking arithmancy this year; we were just discussing how to get him caught up. Any ideas?" When Hermione didn't answer she went on. "I thought that you wouldn't mind tutoring him, Hermione, being the best student in class." Hermione, once again, was too shocked for words, Malfoy (again) smirked. "Well now that settles that" said Professor Vector smiling, "So from now on, until Malfoy catches up, you'll share a desk and spend an hour each day after class working together."  
  
Their expressions didn't change. Then the bell rang loudly and the class filed in. Professor Vector assigned Hermione and Malfoy to one of the double desks in the very back corner of the room.  
  
"Psst, Granger" whispered Malfoy, "Since we're going to be seeing each other on a painfully regular basis for some time"  
  
"No treat for me either" interjected Hermione  
  
"I'll ignore that", continued Malfoy, "I think it would be a good idea to ermm... forget last night and try to be at least sociably nice"  
  
"Fine", said Hermione, "But about last night..." It was one of the rare occasions when it was Malfoy's turn to blush.  
  
"Uhh, what about last night?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.  
  
"Alright class" said Professor Vector, stopping their conversation, "turn to page 132 and do numbers 1-35." There was much groaning from the class. "But" she continued "if you finish it in class today, you have no homework tonight!", this was followed with many sighs of relief. "Alright then, Begin!"  
  
"So Hermione?", whispered Malfoy uncertainly. Almost nice even. Hermione noticed that this was the first time he had ever called her by her first name.  
  
"Oh.... never mind"  
  
"Well don't get any ideas in your oversized head Granger!" he sneered, back to his old self again.  
  
"OHHHH...." said Hermione, fuming. Malfoy then muttered something that sounded to Hermione like "mud blood", and Malfoy couldn't help but notice how much Hermione's cough seemed to sound like "ferret".

As soon as Professor Vector said, "class dismissed", Hermione hurried out of the class to Transfiguration. She got there the same time as Harry and Ron. "Have fun in Divination class?" asked Hermione  
  
"Tons" replied Ron as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You'll never guess who was in Arithmancy!" said Hermione, as she sat in the desk beside Ron and in front of Harry.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"How'd that bloody, nasty Git, get in Arithmancy in his sixth year??" shouted Ron.  
  
"Dunno" said Hermione with a shrug, "But he's going to ruin it!"  
  
"Just sit at the other end of the room" said Harry, "it can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yes it can! I have to TUTOR him!"  
  
"Ooooo, bad luck 'Mione"  
  
"Yea the WORST!" she said emphasizing worst.  
  
Transfiguration went on as normal. Hermione got top marks for turning her chicken into a stone yard ornament, but Neville lost points because his still had feathers and clucked occasionally.  
  
Next came lunch. Hermione had forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts was! Partway through lunch Malfoy stopped by her table. He glared superiorly around the table before bending down to her ear.  
  
"So, Granger" he whispered, Hermione liked the way his warm breath felt on the side of her face but her expression showed nothing but displeasure, "When do you want torture hour to commence?" She turned around and studied his face. It was the first time she has really ever seen him up close. His clear grey eyes sparkled with malice and his beautiful silver blonde hair was slicked back except for a small strand that had fallen out of place in the front. He wasn't as pale as he had been before. "He must have went on holiday to the beach" she thought to herself.  
  
"3:30, just after the last class but before dinner." she said aloud.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I know when 3:30 is."  
  
"Whatever, just be there."  
  
"Where you prat" (all of this was said to softly for Harry and Ron to hear, if you're wondering why they haven't attacked yet ;) )  
  
"Where do you think? The library."  
  
"Fine" He glared over the table once again before leaving.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a very puzzled Ron.  
  
"I have to tutor him. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yea" said Ron, then teasing "But it did seem like...."  
  
"Oh Shut it!" said Hermione but she was now laughing, "as if that's going to happen."  
  
They made sure to be on time to Potions. (They didn't want to start on the year too badly.) Snape began assigning seats. Hermione sat in the desk beside Harry and in front of Malfoy and Ron. Hermione and Malfoy's groups (being the two highest scoring people in the class), finished early. Hermione chatted with Harry and Ron while waiting for the class to be dismissed. (Obviously Snape knew that Malfoy's grade in Arithmancy was depending on Hermione's good-will.) Finally Snape dismissed the class.  
  
"Good-Luck 'Mione" called Ron as he and Hermione parted ways. "I'll need it", she thought to herself.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. In The Library

**Chapter 4: In The Library**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter then I'm a sausage..do sausages type?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I wrote A/N for the disclaimer last time!! Here are my thanks!  
  
**Thanks **Lolli** for reviewing and for pointing out that I had puntuation problems. I'm not really good with puntuation.. lol I think that this chapter is better now....  
  
Thanks **Lanny** for also reviewing!!!

**well On with the story!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione found an empty table and sat down. She had been waiting nearly ten minutes before she saw Malfoy walk in. "You're late" she said.  
  
"Well you didn't actually expect me to hurry, now did you?" He replied.  
  
"Actually, I didn't." She said flashing a witty grin. "  
  
"Where do we start?" he asked.  
  
"First, I'd like to ask why you're taking Arithmancy this year."  
  
"If it's any of your business, I decided it might be useful."  
  
"Good enough. I also wanted to ask you", now she leaned in closer so that no one could hear "if you said anything to any one about err... last night?"  
  
"Oh that?!? Goodness no! Why should I? Oh yeah I can see it now...Hey Crabbe I saw Granger half naked! I don't think so." Then he laughed aloud but this time Hermione laughed as well.  
  
"I guess that is a little ridiculous". Hermione didn't notice but Harry and Ron had entered the library just as she leaned in her head close to Malfoy. Ron had spotted them immediately.  
  
"What the heck? Look at that, Harry! I can't believe she'd do something like **THAT**!" Meanwhile Hermione and Malfoy continued their conversation.  
  
"So..." Malfoy said uncertainly, "You haven't..."  
  
"Oh NO! Like you said, what would be the purpose?"  
  
"Oh good, I didn't want the whole school knowing how fat and pale I am."  
  
"Well, you are pale, but you're not fat, why do girls say that all the time?"  
  
"Oh, vanity, I don't know...hey, so does that mean that you err meant what you said before."  
  
"That you're a pale, mud-blood... of course." He said flashing a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why do you do that?" asked Hermione with much exasperation.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That. You can learn your Arithmancy by-your-self, if you're going to be that way" she got up and strode off.  
  
Again his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Wait." he said. "He actually looks worried," thought Hermione. "Please..."  
  
"Didn't know that word was in your vocabulary." said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"I need your help Hermione." Hermione noticed he had used her first name, now she was listening. "I promise to be a good boy." he said, his usual evil grin back on his face, but something was different about it now. Something Hermione couldn't exactly put her finger on but whatever it was she definitely found it charming.  
  
"Fine!" she replied after a pause, "But next time be on time." Then she strode off.  
  
She hummed to herself all the way back to the portrait of the fat lady. "Draco can really be charming when he wants to be." She thought. She was still smiling at her musings as she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron was waiting for her when she got there, but she knew he should be at dinner with everyone else. "Why aren't you in the dining hall?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I was waiting for you. Hermione HOW COULD YOU?!?"

"How could I what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know what I mean! I saw you and Malfoy in the library today!"  
  
"Now Ron" Hermione explained. "Just because I'm tutoring him, doesn't mean were in love."  
  
"I'm not daft," said Ron. "I know that. It's just the way you were acting. It was like you were good friends... or more..."  
  
"Goodness no! Why would I like him?!?"  
  
"Well I sure don't know but it looked pretty fishy. I mean the way you looked at him after he stopped you from leaving...I mean you never looked at me or Harry that way." "What way are you TALKING about? Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Oh so you were saying things to Malfoy that you can't tell your best friends?"  
  
"No... I wasn't sharing secrets with Draco!"  
  
"Draco? When did you and Malfoy get on first name terms? And if it wasn't a secret why don't you tell me what you two were whispering about?"  
  
"I...I...I..." struggled Hermione turning bright red. "Oh Ron I CAN'T." Then she began to cry.  
  
"I see how it is." said Ron before tuning and leaving.  
  
"Great", thought Hermione between sobs, "Now Draco's lost me my best friends, well just Ron for sure at any rate. I guess I'll talk it over with him then Professor Vector, and then quit tutoring Draco. Draco... when did I start thinking of him as Draco...oh well I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Somehow she thought that would help. Hermione didn't go down to dinner. She decided that night not to say anything to Professor Vector. What good was it going to do her to quit now? It wasn't like she had anything else really to do. She went to breakfast early that morning, she didn't think that she bear seeing Ron and Harry just now. After breakfast she spent a good deal of time crying in the girls' bathroom, before she went to her classes. Hermione kept all her replies to one syllable when possible. She didn't really feel like talking.  
  
At 3:30 she went to the library. Draco was waiting for her when she got there. "So what did you want to start..." his voice trailed off. "Did I hurt your feelings that bad?" he said.  
  
"In a way you could say that."  
  
"Really now tell me, are all muggles this touchy?"  
  
"I'm not being touchy! Ron saw us in here yesterday and now he thinks... he thinks we're madly in love or something."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled a shocked Draco.  
  
"Shh." said Hermione. "I don't want Madam Pince coming over here. I thought it was pretty crazy myself and tried to explain but he seemed to have already convinced himself."  
  
"Well you have to make him believe you! I can't have it circling around that I'm in love with a mud blood."  
  
"All you can think about is yourself! I've already risked my reputation by tutoring you. Risked and lost it, mind you! And all you can think of is me. I....I...I... You're disgusting!" she got up to leave, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Hermione wait" he shouted. "First name again." she thought.  
  
"What is it now? Forgot another insult, have you? Well just shove it, because I don't care what you think!" she said aloud. Draco's cheeks suddenly became very pink with rage. Hermione stormed off before he could say anything.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:**Please REVIEW!!! Next chapter is gunna go up in a couple of minutes!!


	5. Ron

**Chapter 5: Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I will not EVER own Harry Potter.  
  
****A/N: Hey everyone. I'm in Orlando,Florida right now.. DISNEYWORLD!!! for the whole week. I'm on a Cafe computer..so I might not update a lot., but I have finished this story and I'm going to post up all the chapters soon. There are 8 chapters in total so I will prolly post the last 2 chapter tomorrow or whattever. Anyway.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Hermione left the library she headed straight for the great hall. She HAD to talk to Harry. She had to make him believe her. She took a deep breath before entering. She walked with her chin held high over to the empty spot beside Harry. "Hullo Harry." she said as she sat down. "Hi, Ron. I need to talk to you Harry."  
  
"O.K.?" he said unsurely.  
  
"Alone." she said giving him a 'you better' look.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "See you in a bit, Ron."  
  
When they had got into the hallway (which was empty because every one was at dinner), Hermione said "Do you think I...I..." she was having a hard time saying it. "Like Malfoy?"  
  
"Well things certainly look that way."  
  
"Harry I DO NOT! Why would I like someone who was so... so... well... MALFOY?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
Then she burst into tears. "Harry I really miss being friends with you and Ron! I would never trade the two of you in for a guy I liked... err, well you know what I mean, you guys mean a lot to me!"  
  
"Shh... Stop crying now, I believe you."  
  
"Oh thank you so much! I knew you'd understand." she said now grinning.  
  
"I'll go try to make Ron believe you too, but something tells me he's going to take more convincing than I did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh... well, you know how stubborn he can be, but never mind, see you in the common room!"  
  
"Bye." she was still grinning. "Harry really is a great friend," she thought to herself.  
  
Hermione went back to the common room to finish her Charms homework. About an hour later the rest of the Gryffindors started to trickle in. "Any luck Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry walked towards where she was sitting.  
  
"None, I'm afraid."  
  
"WHY won't he listen?"  
  
"As I said, Ron can be a bit stubborn at times."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'll try Hermione."  
  
"I guess that's all you can do." then she packed up her things and went up to the girls' dormitories.  
  
The next day her first class was Arithmacy. "Oh, great." she thought. "I get to see Draco." He was already seated when she entered the class.  
  
"So Granger did you sort the err misunderstandings out?"  
  
"Well sorta."  
  
"What do you mean 'sorta'?"  
  
"Harry believes me, but Ron is another story."  
  
"Ahh... Weasley, yes, I figured he'd be harder to convince."  
  
"You know Harry said that too but I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He LIKES you!"  
  
"What?!?!? You must be mistaken. We resolved that along time ago."  
  
"Trust me Granger, he likes you, have you seen the way he looks at you in Potions? It's sickening! Although what he sees in you..." again he eyed her up and down, as if he was appraising her worth, "I'll never know." His lip curled up in what Hermione thought to be both the most annoying and adorable way.  
  
"Well you're no prize yourself you know. I don't see girls tripping over their feet for you." An expression came across Draco's face that frightened Hermione very much.  
  
She was strangely relieved when Professor Vector said, "All right class turn to page 207 in your text books.  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. "I was sure Ron had put that all behind him!", she kept saying to herself. "Does he really look at me that way? Why didn't I notice it before?", but most troubling of all was, "Why did Draco look like that? He almost always keeps his cool. I mean he does have a good temper, or a calm one at any rate, for someone who's well... a Malfoy anyway. What, in what I said made him do that?" Finally during Potions she decided to try and forget it.  
  
After she and Harry had finished making the sleeping potion they were assigned to brew that day, she asked Harry "So has Ron..."  
  
"Nope" replied Harry.  
  
She turned around to look at Ron, and saw that he was deep in conversation with Draco. Neither of them looked happy about what they were discussing. Hermione shrugged, "Oh well", she thought to herself, "Ron probably just cut up the newt wrong or something."  
  
As she was leaving Potions, after Snape had dismissed the class, Ron walked up beside her  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said cautiously, "I'm really sorry about before... I mean thing that you and Malfoy were...well... you know... I don't know what I was thinking! Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of Course" she replied smiling sweetly.  
  
"Well see you at dinner then" said Ron, now grinning.  
  
"Sure" she replied, and as she said it, she looked over Ron's shoulder. What she saw puzzled her. Draco was looking at Ron with an expression caught between relief and contempt. "Mad" she thought to herself, before heading off towards the library for her tutoring session with Malfoy.  
  
"See you and Weasley are buddies again." Draco said as she set her books down.  
  
"Yes, and no thanks to you!"  
  
"What do you think we were talking about in Potions? I can assure you it wasn't Quidditch."  
  
"Oh Draco did you...?"  
  
"Hold on, don't get the wrong idea now. I didn't do it for you" he said quickly, "Like I said before, I couldn't have the school think I was going soft over a mudblood, now could I?"  
  
"Well that door swings both ways hun."  
  
"Whatever just drop it."  
  
"But you were the one..."  
  
"Drop It!", she knew by his tone he meant it.  
  
"Fine, fine. How is your Arithmancy coming along?"  
  
"Quite well actually." then he smirked playfully, "No thanks to you."  
  
"Ok, I get the point, does this mean you won't be needing my help any more?"  
  
"I wish but no, I still need help with...", and they went on to discuss and do their Arithmancy assignment.  
  
When they were finished and had packed away their things, Hermione turned towards Draco and said, "I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I had no right to say that, even if it was to you." He looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised as if he was trying to find some motive behind what she was saying. Hermione doubted whether anyone had ever really apologized to him before.  
  
After a pause he said, "Like it mattered", brushing her off. Hermione just shrugged. She picked up her things and left feeling that somehow, she had a better understanding of him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**REVIEW CORNER:  
lollipopkins89: YAY Thanks for reviewing again Lolli.. It's actually ok that you told me that I have errors and all because this is my first fanfic and I want ppl telling me that I did something wrong.  
  
love4horses: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that your hooked on it but remember there are only 8 chapters!!....I also hope your not dead because then you wouldn't know the ending!**

**Til death due us pary- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.. and it's ok on being picky.. I'm real picky too LOL! Well here's your update! I hope u like it!**

**.::.::.::.::.LizziE::.::.::.::.**


	6. Roommates

**Chapter 6: Roommates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...JK Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I'm still in Florida. But I'm updating!! Hehe well I hope you'll all review.because if you don't I'm not going to continue with the story and you'll never know what happened. I'm evil. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA lol just kidding. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Weeks went by and September faded in to Mid-October. When Hermione awoke there was a delivery owl on her bedside table. She untied the note from its leg and stroked it absent-mindedly before it flew off. The letter was from Dumbledore, saying there would be a Prefects meeting that morning. It was a Saturday so she wouldn't miss any classes. She pulled on her school uniform and went down to the Prefects' Meeting Room.

"Hullo", said Orlando after everyone was seated. "Today we wanted to finalize some things about the dance, and then Professor Dumbledore has a surprise for you. Now back to the dance, Muggle formal wear or dress robes for the dance?"

The majorities voted for Muggle formal wear. "Since we're wearing Muggle clothes, I think it would be a good idea to listen to Muggle music as well," said Hermione. "You see I've found a way to play Muggle CDs without a CD player, which means they can be played at Hogwarts! I have my Cds with me, and I bet a bunch of the other Muggle-born students could owl home for theirs."

"Sounds great to me", replied Ariel who was also Muggle-born. Hermione's motion passed. Then Dumbledore who had been sitting quietly in the back corner of the room said,

"And now for the surprise! Follow me everyone!" his eyes twinkling with boyish delight. They followed him to a painting of a colonial woman wearing a pale blue dress and a powered-white wig. "Lothlòrien." said Dumbledore. And then as he stepped through the door, "I thought would enjoy that. Amazing book really. The things Muggles dream up...." They were in a hallway none of them had ever seen before. "These will be your new living quarters," he continued, "We found this corridor over the summer."

"Why didn't we move in sooner??" asked the 5th Huffelpuff Prefect.

"We wanted to wait and see if you all were ready for the responsibility of your own rooms," replied Dumbledore. "So now me must assign roommates. You will each have a separate bedroom, pairs of twos will share parlors, therefore there may be some boy/girl pairs." The Prefects glanced around the room nervously hoping they wouldn't be paired with someone they didn't like. "Now the most logical way I could think of to do this is to draw names from a hat... or so to speak. All of your names have been written on pieces of parchment and put into the sorting hat. It will call out the names of the two people in each pair. When your name is called, please step forward so I can assign you to your room."

The sorting hat paired the students fairly quickly, and in five minutes the Prefects had been sorted into pairs of twos and assigned to rooms. As luck would have it (or maybe just me) Hermione and Draco were assigned as "roommates". Dumbledore showed the pairs to their rooms, wrote down their password, and left them to themselves. Hermione and Draco were assigned to a room at the end of the hall, behind a statue of an Egyptian goddess. When Dumbledore asked for their password Hermione answered "Vertical Horizon", before Draco could open his mouth.

"I'll leave you to explore your new habitat", said Dumbledore before he left. The statue sprung aside to reveal a cozy looking room, colored in deep shades of green with mahogany accents.

"It's not a total loss", said Draco surveying the room. It was the first time he had spoken since they had been paired.

"What are you talking about?!? It's positively GORGEOUS!" and then  
turning to him added, "Although I could imagine a better color scheme..."  
"Ha-Ha, you're too hilarious. The colors actually make it a bit homier. Too bad I'm sharing it with you." retorted Draco, smirking mischievously.

"Oh shut up!" replied Hermione, still too stunned to get very mad at him. "I wonder where the entrances to our rooms are?" "Behind those two portraits, I would guess." One was the portrait of a beautiful woman of ancient Greece, and the other was the portrait of an extremely buff (and not to mention hot)  
Gladiator. "Passwords, dears" said the woman smiling sweetly. 

Draco looked at Hermione with an evil grin before replying, "mudblood". As Draco stepped through the entrance to his room he could hear Hermione say, "ferret". He let his anger out in one deep sigh. Both rooms were decorated identically. They had rather large  
four-poster beds with thick deep green; velvet drapes, and the posts were Greece  
goddesses carved out of mahogany wood. The rooms also contained mahogany  
wardrobes and mahogany dressing tables. After Hermione had had a good look around her room, she exited it through the portrait hole, into the parlor. Draco was sitting on the  
large, squashy, green, couch, waiting for her when she came out.

"I was wondering... why did you choose Vertical Horizon for the password?" Hermione noticed that he hadn't said our.

"Vertical Horizon is my favorite band." 

"Ahhh... a Muggle thing. I should have known."

"Well it's not like your password's exactly neutral either!"

Draco shrugged, "I never said it was".

"Hypocrite!"

"Know-It-All!"

"Stuck-Up!"

"Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"Death Eater!" 

They were now within inches of each other. Draco's clear grey eyes suddenly became very stormy and flashed dangerously. "What did you say?" before she could answer or move his crushing grip was on her shoulders, pinning them painfully to her sides. "I asked you what you said, mudblood!" Hermione whimpered, she could feel his tense muscles shaking. "Don't EVER call me that again! I never have been, and will never be a Death Eater! I suggest you keep your fat mouth shut about what you don't know anything about!" He then released her. Hermione ran back into her room, fell onto her bed with her face buried in her pillow, and wept. A few hours later she heard a knock on her door. It was Draco. "Hermione... I'm...I'm... sorry. I don't know why I went off like that. Please come out here and talk to me." When she didn't answer he tried again. "Please Hermione..." he sounded like he meant it. "Give me fifteen minutes!" she yelled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: PLEASE CLICK ON THAT LITTLE GO BUTTON right down there!!  
V**

**.::.::.::.::.::.LizziE::.::.::.::.::.**


	7. Everything You Want

**Chapter 7: Everything You Want  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter...for the 7th time...  
****  
A/N: OK this is The last chapter I'm updating when I'm in Florida. The rest of the weekend I will be out. I'm coming back tomorrow to check the reviews! If I don't get more than 4 than I'm not continueing this story anymore. I'm not threatning anyone! lol I'm going to check my reviews and If I get good ones I'm prolly update on Thursday. I'll be back on Sunday.. don't worry.. LOL well PLEASE REVIEW!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Hermione emerged from her room her eyes were still a little puffy from crying and she had a halo of hair around her head from rubbing her face into her pillow. Draco was lounging on the couch looking pensively into the fire. He turned around when he heard her step out of the  
portrait hole. "Come sit with me," he said moving his feet off the couch. "Look Hermione..."  
"Wait." she interrupted. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I started the name calling."

"Yeah, but I hurt you. I'm really sorry. Truce?"

"Truce." she said smiling.  
  
"So, would you show me how to get those muggle CD's to play? I'm curious to hear that Vertical Horizon group."  
  
"Lemme go get it." she went quickly to her room and returned with her wand and CD. She pointed her wand at the CD and said the incantation.The CD began to revolve slowly in midair. She flipped through thesongs. She stopped at the beginning of Everything You Want. "This is my  
absolute favorite song." Draco listened to the song. He had to admit it was quite good. Then came the chorus:  
  
"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everythinginside of you that you wish you could be, he says all the right thingsat exactly the right times, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why."  
  
"So who's that song about?" asked Draco when it was over.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know if it's your favorite song it must have some special meaning.Who do you think about when you listen to that song?"  
  
"Now tell me why I should tell you."  
  
"I'll be your bestest friend." he whined, doing a quite good imitation of a small girl.  
  
"Cute, but no. It's rather personal."  
  
"Ahh, I see. Lets see. Now who could it be? Weasley!"  
  
"His name's Ron and no, actually. If you have to know, then for your information no one. I've yet to find someone worthy of the position."  
  
"Oh, so you're just too good for everybody." he said the corner of his moth going down in a sardonic smile.  
  
"Now you know I never said that!"  
  
"You didn't say it, but that's what you meant."  
  
"Fine then who did that song make you think about?"  
  
"I was to busy why you liked it to think about that."  
  
"And you really care so much about the inner workings of my mind?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You didn't say it, but..." Hermione was now wearing an impish grin.He cut her off before she could finish.  
  
"All right, all right I get the picture." Then they both turned and stared at the fire. Hermione  
wondered who did she think about when she heard that song? Draco did have an adorable smile. "Oh my gosh! This is Draco I'm thinking about,"screamed a voice inside her head, "but he is being rather nice, well for Draco anyway. He's really very charming when he's being nice."  
Draco had turned to watch her. He saw a smile slowly creep across her face as she was thinking. He smiled as well. He couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
They sat there for quite sometime not speaking, until Draco broke the silence by saying "We should probably be going to dinner now."  
  
"Oh, yeah." said a half dazed Hermione coming out of her musings.  
  
"Oy!" she yelled falling back onto the couch after trying to stand.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's my knee. I messed it up ice-skating a few years ago. It still cramps up every now and then. It must be from sitting with my legs under me for so long." She tried to stand again "OY! she cried even louder. "I don't know how I'm going to go anywhere. When it does this it  
usually lasts around a week!"  
  
"I'll help you to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey can fix it there. O.K.?"  
  
"K." she said, and with that pulled her up.  
  
But he underestimated his strength, and she came flying into him, her arms clasped around his neck for support. His strength was comforting to her. They were so close to each other now that the only reason their faces weren't touching was because of the fact that Draco was around  
six feet tall and Hermione was merely five-five. Suddenly he was kissing her. In this moment all of Hermione's reasoning was lost. She was kissing her worst enemy (besides you-know-who). But she didn't think about it. She was to busy thinking about the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms that held her about the waist, and well... MY GOSH, he was an awesome kisser. The room around her was swaying. Draco was the only solid thing, she began to feel light headed, and with a slight sigh she fainted.  
  
Draco just shrugged and picked her up. She weighed around one hundred, but to Draco with his little but muscular frame she was light as a feather. "Thank goodness" thought Draco. "At least it's dinner time so no one will be in the halls." The hospital wing wasn't far from their dorms and it didn't take him long to get there. There was however, one person still in the halls. Ron was finishing up a bit of last minute homework before heading down and saw Draco carrying Hermione into the infirmary. "What the..." Ron mouthed.  
  
Draco gently laid Hermione down on the hospital bed. He looked at her a minute before leaving. She looked beautiful with the chestnut ringlets all around her face... Like an angel he thought. Then he left her, figuring that she could explain her knee to Madam Pomfrey when she woke up. Ron was waiting outside the doors when he came out. "What did you do to her?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Nothing" said Draco with an eyebrow raised. "She fainted that's all."  
  
"That better be all," said Ron, "For your sake."  
  
"I'd hate to think of the things you'd do to me if I touched your precious Granger." he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "but yousee, I didn't do anything. Ask her yourself, she should wake up in a minute of two." Then he turned and went to the great hall.  
  
Hermione was just waking up as Ron walked in. "Mione! Are you O.K.?!?" "Yeah, I must have fainted." she was speaking slowly, because she was still kind of woozy from the snogging session.  
  
"Malfoy didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, why on earth would you ask that?"  
  
"Well if him being Malfoy isn't reason enough, then how about I saw him carry you in here."  
  
"Now seriously Ron, do you think if he hurt me he would waste his time carrying me in?"  
  
"Oh...yeah... Well where have you been all day?"  
  
"You don't know? Wait, I forgot. Prefects get separate dormitories now. Every two of us shares a parlor, but we all get our own bedroom."  
  
"Who are you sharing with? Padme?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, I share a parlor with Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?", shouted Ron, a look of pure horror was on his face.  
  
"Shhh ... do you want Madam Pomfrey over here? It's not like we share a bedroom, Ron."  
  
"Thank goodness for that! Poor you!"  
  
"Well I think we've come to a truce," said Hermione. "Could you please call Madam Pomfrey over here."  
  
When Ron returned with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione told her about her knees, and Madam Pomfrey fixed them, and she was out of there in no time."Come on Ron. Let's go down to dinner, I'm starved."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!.......PLEASE**


	8. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey Everyone! My laptop burned so my files are all NOT excesible. I will have to type chapter 8 again so prolly expect chapter 8 tomorrow or something. I type really fast so yeah. LOL  
  
_**MY FILES ARE ALL GONE!!!!!!!!!! ='[**_

Chapter 8 is the last chapter in this series I'm doing. I'll post out all the information on Wednesday. Well I hope you all forgive me for not updating so long. I was trying to locate all the files on this computer because I sent chapters 1-8 to my other e-mail address, but the comp says that there are no such files so like yeah. I will have to type chapter 8 again. =[

**I AM SOOOOOOO MAD!!!!!!!!!!! **

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::LizziE::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**


	9. Author Notes 2

hey everyone!!  
ok..love4horses told me that i should make it 10 or 20 chapters lng but we all have school so i'm deciding that I'm going to make it 10 chapters long, and its only because I have school and i have a lot of homework.

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!! =] I LOVE YOU!!**

LOL well I'm writing bits and bits f chapter 8 in class lol OMG if I get caught i'll get in so much trouble!! O.O!!

well i'm going to update soon because I can't find my files. I'm getting a new cmputer by the way so I think that it should be better and all. I'm writing this in WordPad and it's all messed up well I hpe yu are all still reading this even though I'm like not updating every so often!! and if you aren't it's ok because everyone has school and all that blah blah blah... lol well u get me right? but if you still are ....

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!**

**e.l.i.z.a.b.e.t.h. a.k.a. L.i.z.z.i.e. =]**


	10. AN3 WRITERs BLOCK! new story?

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I can't find my files and I have writers block( only for "Everything She Wants"......I have something in mind but it doesn't fit well with "Everything She Wanted" Do you think I should continue "Everything She Wanted" or just start my new Story called "Sweet Revenge" ? I'll give you a summary abut it.

**Summary:** She uses the game of seduction to get her revenge...what if she gets a taste of her own medicine? Draco/Hermione

I don't know if this is a good summary or not. Well tell me if this is good or not by  
e-mailing me at or IMing me at LIZZIEFAERIE. If you e-mail me please include::

**Name-**

**Username-**

**Real name-**

If you if you have a fanfiction username please include it, and if you do you get your name in one of the upcoming chapters in any of the fanfics! I'm going to update this poll every so often so please vote whenever you can!!

Continue "Everything She wants"

3 votes

Start "Sweet Revenge"

2 votes

people who want "Sweet Revenge"

Heather - SlytherinRoyalty

people who want "Everything She Wants"

love4horses


End file.
